I'll Never Forget You
by Quick-Fix MeeM
Summary: This is in response to a really sad fic I read in which SHAWN died, so I made it where Lassie died instead. Too many Shassie-centric deathfics have Shawn dying, so here you go. PS: I do not own anything except my plot. Warning: Major Character Death


_Hey, Lassie-Face!_ Shawn said, running up to his boyfriend of two years to give him a tight embrace.

_Hello, Shawn. Can't talk now, gotta get to the hospital. *hack, hack, cough, cough* Chief Vick's orders,_ replied Lassiter, clutching a hand to his blood soaked side where a 30-aught-six shell had ripped a hole in his torso.

_Oh, my God. What happened, Lassiefrass? The spirits are warning me that you may not make it,_ Shawn said. _Can you walk to the ambulance?_

_No, I don't think so, babe. I-I think this may be a permanent end to our relationship. I wish it didn't have to end this way._ Carlton started to hack and cough up blood.

_Lassie! Carlton! Can anyone help me over here? Detective Lassiter is dying!_ Shawn cried as Lassiter crumpled to the ground. _Please don't leave me, Lassie-Face, my one true love! It's my fault you were shot. Please, God, take me instead! I don't want Lassie to die!_ Shawn's cries seemingly fell on deaf ears, but they were able to rush Carlton to the Santa Barbara hospital just in time.

Shawn couldn't bear to see his boyfriend like this, in a coma with all sorts of wires and tubes sticking out of him in random areas. _Lassie, forgive me, it's just I can't see you in this bad a condition._ And with those words, Shawn left Lassiter to fight a losing battle for himself.

Two Months Later

*Ring* *Ring* *Ri-* _Hello, Psych. I know your problem already, so- What? I-it's about Lassiefrass? Carly? You know, Carlton Lassiter? Really? He's awake and asking for me? Wow, that's, wow. Thank you so much, uhm? Darienne? Thanks! Bye!_ Shawn hangs up and shoves Gus awake. _Gus! It's Lassie-Face!_

_What about Lassiter, Shawn?_

_He's awake! Come on, we've got to get going!_ Shawn bounced around excitedly as Gus got up. They climbed aboard Shawn's motorcycle and tore off in the direction of the hospital.

At the Hospital

_Sh-Shawn, is that you? I can't believe it! I thought I would never see you again after the accident a year or so ago, and now it turns out our roles have been reversed. Heh, it's almost ironic, if you think about it. I'm going to miss you, our late-night talks, your pineapple-scented lip balm._ Lassiter coughed raggedly and pulled Shawn down for a kiss.

Their lips met, and it was only then that Shawn realised that Lassiter's skin was far too chilly to the touch, and his lips lacked the comforting warmth the psychic sought out. Shawn pulled back, but Lassie stayed in the same position, almost as if- no. It wasn't possible. Lassie-Face couldn't be dead. Who would kiss Shawn goodnight, or cuddle up to him next to a warm fire? Who would make him those chocolate-pineapple smoothies he secretly adored?

Shawn sat up, gasping for breath. A warm body curled in towards his side, and he looked. Good. It was just a dream, hopefully. Hopefully it would never happen. He curled up around Lassiter, smiling slightly.

Shawn finally truly woke up. It had only been a dream... a dream of his last night with his beloved Lassiter, Carlton. The dream he had that night was a mostly true premonition about the events of the two months after the original dream. _Lassie!_ sobbed Shawn, not realising that he was suddenly embraced by two arms he thought he would never feel again: Carlton's arms. _Lassie? Is it- Oh, my god! It really is you!_

_No, Shawn. I really am dead. But I wanted you to know that I will always be with you. I love you, Shawn, don't ever forget that,_ Lassiter said. Then he faded into smoke. This time, however, Shawn didn't feel completely alone after Lassiter left him after the dreams.

He glanced down at the engagement ring Lassiter had given him a week before his hospitalization. It was beautiful, as always, the tiny gemstone pineapples glistening in what little light shone through the window. But there was something different about it. Something Shawn had never noticed before. It shone brightly with a light all its own. Shawn smiled and, tears streaming down his face, kissed it. It glowed even brighter, and it even warmed up, causing Shawn's tears of sadness to evolve into tears of joy.

_I'll never forget you, Lassie-Face._

* * *

><p>THANK you, ugh. How is this so terrible? I can't even SEE what you write, because you aren't logged in. But I'm sure it's no better than my WORST story. I should totally turn off my anon. reviews just because of this 'ugh' person. But I won't, because I like almost all reviews, and this is just an example of the fools who can't stand to see something better than their own writings, so they just insult the author. How someone can read something and just insult it like that, I will never know. But if I knew who wrote that review, I would be on them like a tiger on a hunk of meat. In that regard, 'ugh' is very lucky, because I can't report them for harassment of an author.<p>

islashlove actually understood what I was writing, that it was supposed to be sad, NOT humorously terrible.


End file.
